Vampire Kiss
by Yuki Tomoyo
Summary: Oz was just an ordinary boy until he turned 16 and received three cards with roses of different colors printed on it. He was on his way to his part time job when he bumped into two lovely women. They had fangs and craved for his blood. While running for his life, Oz accidentally kissed a card and a beautiful girl appeared and claimed to be his servant. Please R&R!
1. A Girl Came Out From The Card

**Hey guys! This is my first Pandora Hearts fanfic so please support and I hope you'll like it. I got the idea from Barajou no Kiss by the way. Also, if you don't mind, please read my other fanfics. Thank you! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Barajou no Kiss.**_

* * *

**Vampire Kiss**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Chapter 1**_

- xxx -

**_OZ's POV_**

"OZ-NII! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!" a small boy's voice shouted as he shook my body with his small hands. He has brown hair and grayish blue eyes.

"P-Phillipe?" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, wiping my sleepiness away.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OZ-NII!" the little boy shouted happily.

"Thank you." I smiled and patted his head.

He smiled back and left my room. I got off of my bed, took a quick shower and headed downstairs after I got changed and fixed myself.

"Good morning William-kun." I greeted a slim man with shaggy brown hair who was sitting on a couch. He wore glasses though the newspaper he was reading hid his face.

"Good morning. Happy birthday Oz." the man greeted back as he tore his face away from the newspaper to look at me.

"Thank you William-kun. I'm leaving now." I said.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast first?" William asked.

"I'll just buy food on the way. I'm going to be late for work." I replied.

"Oz-nii!" Phillipe shouted and ran to me. He handed me three cards with roses printed on it. Each card has a different color of rose. There were red, white and black.

"What's this?" I asked the little boy.

"A man gave it to me. He told me to give it to my son for his birthday." William answered. "I was about to ask the man how did he know that I have a son and more importantly how did he know that it's your birthday but the man was already gone. I thought that I just imagined it but the cards were in my hands so I just thought that it's just good luck charms."

I nodded.

"Could it be those are magical cards?!" Phillipe asked excitedly.

"That's impossible Phillipe. There's no such thing as magic." I said and the boy pouted.

"I'm leaving." I said to my father and patted Phillipe's head. "I'll be back soon."

Before anything could happen, I should introduce myself first. I'm Oz West. I'm an adopted child. William-kun found me outside his house when I was a baby and took care of me. Ever since then, he and Phillipe became my family. They were kind to me even though I'm not related to them. They treated me as if I'm a real family.

I didn't have a single clue of my origins but I wanted to know who my parents are. I wanted to find out why they had abandoned me. There must have been a reason. I didn't want to blame them or think any negative thoughts about them but there were so many questions that I wanted to ask them. Anyway as of today, I'm already sixteen. I was on my way to a bakery shop where I work part time when I bumped into a woman.

"S-Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"Oh, what a cutie!" the woman exclaimed. She has long pink curly hair and blue eyes. Her face was painted with make-up. She was wearing a black shirt that hugged her body which, by the way, emphasized her large breasts and curves. She has also a black leather jacket, a mini skirt and high heels.

"Hmm. We're lucky to run into a human early in the morning." another woman said which I presumed was her older sister because she looked older and has the same blue eyes. She has short blonde hair and her face was also painted with make-up. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt which also showed her curves, skinny jeans and a pair of high-heeled black boots.

"You smell incredibly delicious." the blonde woman said. "Let me have a taste of your blood."

"B-Blood?" I asked, confused.

'Why the hell would they want my blood?' I asked myself.

The two women giggled wickedly. They opened their mouths and revealed fangs. My eyes widened in horror and shock. I did what normal people would do if they were in my situation. Run. I ran as fast as I could. I tried to register what I just saw while running.

'Are they… v-vampires?' I thought to myself. 'No. No. It can't be. That's impossible! They don't exist!'

"We do exist." a voice said. The pink-haired woman was in front of me now.

I turned to ran at the opposite but the blonde woman was there. I was cornered. I couldn't escape. The pink haired one lunged at me with incredible speed. I closed my eyes and waited my inevitable death but the blonde one stopped her. She kicked her younger sister and she crashed into a wall hard. The pink haired growled, not in pain but in anger. She stood up as if nothing happened and attacked the blonde. If she was a normal person, she must have died at that very moment but she wasn't. She was beyond normal.

"I was the one who saw him first! He's mine!" the pink haired protested.

"No! He's mine!" the blonde exclaimed.

They were now killing each other. I took the opportunity to run away but unfortunately, they noticed me. They both grabbed my feet. I fell hard on the floor and hit my face. Blood trickled down my right cheek. The things including the cards which were in my bag scattered on the floor.

"Trying to escape little boy?" the blonde uttered.

"Let me go!" I shouted desperately.

"Sorry but I can't let my prey escape." the pink haired woman said as she touched my chin and licked the blood on my cheek.

"Hmm. Delicious!" she added in delight.

"Hey! I told you he's my prey!" the blonde argued and pushed the pink haired woman.

I also got pushed and fell on the floor again. I accidentally kissed the red card which was lying on the floor. The card shimmered. Light blinded me. I covered my eyes with my arms. When the light faded, I saw a beautiful girl standing in front of me. She has long dark brown hair with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends. She has a pair of gorgeous purple eyes. She was wearing a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced up white, and a pair of heeled boots.

"Who.. W-Who are you?" I asked.

"Tch. I've been called this early." she said and yawned. "My name is Alice. I'm going to be your servant from now on."

"So this boy has a servant huh? Why!? He's just a puny human!" the pink haired woman said.

"Idiot! Don't you know who she is?" the blonde smacked her sister's head and pointed at the girl named Alice.

"She's Alice. So?" the pink haired replied. Then, realization dawned at her and her eyes widened.

"We're very sorry Alice-sama! Please forgive us!" the two exclaimed as they kneeled down and bowed.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him." Alice pointed her finger at me.

"We're very sorry." the two girls, who wanted to eat me a while ago, faced me and bowed.

"Uhmm, may I ask, who is this boy?" the blonde asked politely.

"That idiot is the heir of the Vessalius family and the future ruler of the four dukedoms." Alice answered in a bored tone.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**How was it? Do you like it? Please please please leave your REVIEWS and FOLLOW & FAVORITE the story! I would really appreciate it. Suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	2. Reunion

**I'm terribly sorry for the very very late update! I'm busy these past few weeks so I wasn't able to write. Anyway, I'm free now so I promise I'll update faster. Here's chapter 2! Please enjoy! :)**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Barajou no Kiss.**

* * *

**Vampire Kiss**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Chapter 2**_

- xxx -

_**NORMAL POV**_

"That's impossible! The heir is already dead!" the blonde woman protested.

"The only one who could summon me is the heir of the Vessalius." Alice replied. "Anyway, you two will be sent to the abyss."

"WHAT?! NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" the pink haired woman shouted desperately.

Alice ignored them. She spread her arms wide and started chanting an incantation. While chanting, a big circle with a triangle on the center flickered with light and surrounded the two. Soon, darkness swallowed them. The circle disappeared when Alice stopped the incantation.

"W-Where did you take them?" Oz asked nervously.

"To the abyss. They'll face their judgments there." Alice replied.

"W-What will happen to them?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll be imprisoned there for a hundred years, experience a life-time torture or they'll be killed right away." she answered simply.

"W-What?" The boy gulped, hoping to swallow away his nervousness.

"I know you have tons of questions in mind right now and I'm too lazy to answer them so your family will be the one to explain everything to you." she said.

There was silence. Oz didn't say a word because he was too confused. All that happened to him were too much for him to handle.

"What's your name?" Alice suddenly asked.

"O-Oz. Oz West." the boy replied.

"Hm. From now on, you're not a West anymore but a Vessalius. I'll be taking you to the palace so hold on tight." she said.

Black bat wings sprouted from Alice's back. She grabbed Oz's waist and lifted him up.

"Woah. We-We're flying!" Oz shouted in amazement.

A few minutes later, they landed in front of the palace gates of the Vessalius dukedom.

"I have brought the heir. Let us through." Alice announced to the guards.

The guards seemed to hesitate at first but they still opened the gates and the two walked inside. Oz's jaws dropped. Alice ignored him and walked inside the palace. The inside was even more humongous and fabulous than the outside. Gold was shimmering everywhere. Alice interrupted Oz's trance.

"Let's go upstairs."

She led him to a big room. It looked like an office of a king, only modern. There was a long table and a big chair at the front. Behind it was a huge glass. You could see the whole kingdom through it. There was a huge chandelier hanging on the middle of the ceiling. There were bookshelves at the corner and a mini bar. There was also a room for sports such as billiards and chess. On the middle of the room was a rectangular glass table with two couches surrounding it.

Suddenly, a little girl with blond hair and emerald green eyes came barging in the room. She was wearing a pink dress and a green jacket. She was breathing heavily. The instant her eyes spotted a boy with blond hair and emerald eyes the same as hers, she crushed him into a hug. Oz's eyes widened but he didn't complain. After a few moments, the little girl finally released him.

_(A/N: Ada is 9 years old here.)_

"O-Onii-chan.. You're my onii-chan right?" she asked, tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Yes he is." Alice answered for the boy, who was too shocked to say a word.

A man and a woman came. The man who has blonde hair and a goatee was wearing a blouse and black pants. He came towards Oz and narrowed his eyes.

"Alice, how did you find him?" the man asked the brunette.

"He summoned me." the girl replied.

"Oh." the man uttered and smiled at Oz. "Sorry for being rude. I'm Oscar Vessalius, your uncle."

The woman who came with the man hugged the boy.

"Oh, I've been looking for you everywhere! I missed you so much!" she said in tears.

"She's your mother, Rachel and this little girl is Ada, your younger sister." the man named Oscar introduced.

"I hate to interrupt your touchy reunion but could we sit? We've been standing for hours." Alice grunted.

The man chuckled. "Right. Let's have a seat."

He sat beside Alice while the other three sat across them.

"When you were born, you were kidnapped. We still didn't know the culprit until now. Ever since you were gone, the dukedom became lonely. Your father didn't eat anything and thus he became ill." Oscar said.

"Where is he?" Oz asked.

"In his room. He's currently resting." Rachel, his mother, answered. "We've been looking for you all this years. We never stopped."

"How did you find the cards anyway?" Oscar asked.

"Ah, these?" Oz showed them three cards of different colors; red, black and white. "My father, er, I mean my stepfather gave them to me as a present. He said that a man gave them to him."

"Hmm. Who that man could be?" Oscar wondered aloud.

"U-Uhmm. Could you explain to me what these cards are?" Oz asked.

"They were from your father. He once possessed those cards. They can only be possessed by a Vessalius. When you kiss the card, you could summon a servant. The servants are top vampires. They are Baskervilles, our loyal allies. Their ancestor pledged to serve the Vessalius household forever." Oscar explained.

"Vampires?" Oz asked, confused.

"Yes, vampires. They actually exist but they are not known by the society. Only the people from the four dukedoms are aware of their presence." Oscar answered. "Once a person capable of summoning servants from the cards is born, the current holder of the cards must pass them to that person. The holder of the cards will be the next heir of the Vessalius household and will rule the four dukedoms. Oh, and the servants will also be renewed once there's a new holder."

"What am I going to do with them?" Oz asked.

"Who? Your servants? Since you are the heir, many vampires will hunt and crave for your blood. The blood of the heir is very delicious for vampires. The role of your servants is to protect you." Oscar replied.

"But aren't my servants, vampires too?" Oz panicked.

"Yes, yes. But they are not low lives like the others. They have a good control for their thirst. Like I said, they are top vampires." the man said.

"Too bad Jack-nii isn't here." Ada interrupted.

"Don't worry. I have already called him to come home immediately." Rachel said to her daughter.

"Jack?" Oz asked.

"He's your older brother. He's currently traveling with her wife." Rachel answered.

"Jack was supposed to be the heir but he couldn't summon so we thought that you'd be able to use the cards but you suddenly went missing." Oscar said.

"He's name is Oz by the way." Alice suddenly blurted.

All eyes turned to her. She just rolled her eyes.

"You are too engrossed on answering his questions you didn't even bother asking his name." she said and walked away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Oz." Rachel said.

"No, it's alright. Uhm, where did she go?" Oz asked.

"We don't know. She wanders everywhere." Ada replied.

"Well, I think we should cut the discussion for now. Oz, my older brother would be really happy to see you." Oscar said.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

***knock knock***

"Zai, someone wants to see you!" Oscar shouted and opened the door. He then urged Oz to come in. When the boy came in, Oscar closed the door gently.

"I want to come in too!" Ada protested.

"Let's just leave your father and brother for a while okay my dear?" Rachel said.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"F-Father?" Oz uttered, not sure what to say.

A man sat up from his king-sized bed. He has blonde hair and a large diagonal scar across his face, reaching from his forehead to his cheek across the bridge of his nose.

"Who are you?" the man asked weakly.

"I-I'm Oz.. Ve.. ssalius." the boy said nervously.

The man's eyes suddenly went wide.

"My son!" he exclaimed as he spread his arms urging Oz to come and hug him. The boy did embrace him.

_(A/N: I know, OOC. Haha! Hey! I want Zai to be a kind-hearted father.)_

"How have you been?" the man asked after releasing his son.

"I'm good father." Oz managed a smile.

They chatted for a few hours.

"I think you're tired. You should go to your room and rest." Zai, his father, said.

"Yes. You too, father." Oz stood up and went outside the room.

"Onii-chan!" Ada shouted as she ran towards him.

"What is it Ada?" Oz asked.

"Play with me onii-chan! Please?" the little girl pleaded.

"Ada, you're brother needs to rest for his ceremony tonight." Rachel appeared.

The girl pouted.

"My ceremony?" Oz asked.

"It's your birthday. We need to celebrate because we finally found you and you need to be recognized as soon as possible." his mother replied. "Let me show you your room."

She dragged Oz and Ada to the third floor. After reaching his room, she and Ada left.

"I still can't believe what's happening to me." Oz said to himself when he came inside his new room.

"You'll get used to it." a voice said.

Oz scanned the room and saw a brunette lying on his bed. The girl then sat on the corner of the bed and crossed her leg.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left already." Oz said.

"I left because it's so boring." Alice said.

"Where do you live?" Oz asked.

"In this palace. Anyway, come here." she urged him to sit beside her on the bed.

Oz did so and Alice suddenly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Woah, wait! What are you doing?" Oz exclaimed.

"Keep still." she said and pointed at his chest after she successfully took off his shirt.

"W-What?" Oz uttered as he covered his body with his arms.

"Just look at your chest." Alice said, annoyed.

When he looked at his chest, he was surprised to see a clock-shaped seal.

"W-What.."

"It's a sign of our contract. Don't worry, it will disappear once you pass the cards to the next heir." Alice answered, cutting him off. "Anyway, I'm hungry."

"What?"

"Seriously, don't you know any word aside from 'what'?" Alice asked, irritated. "I need your blood. I've lost my energy when I casted those two brats to the abyss."

"But my uncle said that you have control." Oz complained.

"Well, yeah. I didn't attack you even though you're blood makes me crazy. Anyway, I won't kill you. Didn't that old geezer told you that the servants can only feed from their master?"

"He didn't tell me that." Oz grunted.

Alice rolled her eyes and started to move closer to him.

"Wait! I-I'm not.." but before Oz could protest, Alice had grabbed him and placed her fangs deep on his neck. Oz shouted in pain. Soon, she released him and licked her lips where there was still blood.

"Thank you for the meal." she said and headed for the door.

"You'll get use to this. Remember, I'm not your only servant. There are still two who will feed on your blood." she said and left a shocked, trembling Oz.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Oz, honey, are you ready?" Rachel knocked at her son's bedroom door.

Oz opened the door. He was wearing a white suit.

"You look handsome!" his mother exclaimed happily.

"Thank you." Oz smiled.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting." Rachel said and led her son downstairs.

Soon, they arrived at a huge hall where the ceremony was being held. There were different kinds of food and drinks. There were several people wearing fabulous gowns and suits. All eyes turned to Oz once they entered the hall. Rachel led him to the stage where Oscar, Ada and Zai, who was on a wheelchair, were waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I would like to introduce to you, our long lost son and the heir of the Vessalius dukedom, Oz Vessalius!" Rachel said on the mic.

Everyone applauded. When Oz together with his newfound family went down the stage, there were plenty of people came to him and introduced themselves but only one caught his eye. A gorgeous fourteen year old girl approached him. She has pinkish-cranberry colored eyes and long, below the waist caramel colored hair with bangs. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail along with a ribbon. She was wearing a Victorian-style gown with high heels.

"Hello. I'm Sharon Rainsworth, the Lady and the heir of the Rainsworth household. Nice to meet you." the girl smiled sweetly.

"Ah, er, uhmm, n-nice to meet you too." Oz blushed.

Sharon chuckled and moved closer to him.

"Do you have the cards with you?" she asked silently so that only him could hear.

"Uh, y-yes." Oz said.

"Good because you're going to need them soon." she whispered. She then smiled and walked away.

Oz was dumbfounded. He was about to stop the girl from walking away when suddenly, a loud scream was heard across the hall. Oz turned to see what was happening and his eyes instantly went wide. The guests were running wildly and screaming. Many dead bodies were on the floor stained in blood. He stood there, frozen. Before he could recover his senses, a man suddenly placed a gun on his head.

"Nice to meet you, Oz Vessalius." the man smirked wickedly.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**So yeah, cliffhanger. Haha. Don't worry; I won't be leaving you guys cliffhanging for too long this time. Please leave your REVIEWS. Don't forget to FOLLOW & FAVORITE the story. Thank you very much! :)**


	3. Despair

**Vampire Kiss**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Chapter 3**_

- xxx -

**_OZ's POV_**

I stood there frozen. I was trembling all over. My mind went blank. The man in front of me placed his gun on my head. I waited for my end but to my shock, my father ran towards the man and knocked him off. Despite the fact that he was sick, he managed to run.

"Father!" I shouted.

"Oz! Use the cards!" he shouted.

I hurriedly fished out the three cards out of my pocket and kissed them. The instant my lips touched the cards, light flashed and blinded me. When the light faded, three gorgeous women stood before me.

"Oh my! What a disaster!" exclaimed a girl with messy mid-length pink hair that falls over her shoulders, with two strands parting at her forehead which framed her face. She has a slightly deranged appearance because of her wild eyes which were the same shade of pink as her hair. She was wearing a blood red cloak. The draw strings were pink and ended in pink pom-poms. The hem of her cloak was light pink bows and ribbons. Underneath her cloak consisted of a low cut dark red corset with a frilled pink trim, paired with a black and pink ruffled skirt. She was also wearing a pair of stockings with suspenders and high heels, and a shirt collar choker around her neck. She wore a pair of light pink kid gloves and her wrists and ankles had been shackled with broken cuffs.

"Shut up Lottie." Alice grunted and faced me. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. Those men wearing black cloaks just appeared all of a sudden and started killing people." I managed to explain.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Echo, protect him. Lottie and I will take care of the rest."

The girl who was standing beside her nodded absentmindedly. She has white hair and pale silver eyes. Her hair was bob-cut with two inch-thick strips in the front that reached to her shoulders. She was wearing a mid thigh length blue white dress with a blue vest over it. Dark blue buttons line the sides of the vest and she was wearing a navy blue short tie. She was also wearing thigh-length white boots that seem a bit more like socks, which are folded at the top.

"Aw, I want to protect Oz-kun!" Lottie protested.

"Stop complaining and let's finish this fast." Alice growled.

"Whatever." Lottie rolled her eyes. Before leaving, she winked at me and entered the battlefield.

I stood there dumbfounded when I remembered my father. I turned to see where I last saw him. To my horror, blood covered his body. I instinctively ran towards him. Heavy tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Father!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

On the corner of my eye, I saw a man holding a gun. I turned and saw the same guy who aimed his gun at me. Echo immediately came to my aid and beat the guy. I ran to my father.

"Father!" I shouted again as I held his weak body in my arms.

"O-Oz." he uttered weakly.

"Father! Please don't leave me!" I said, more tears were flowing down from my eyes.

"I-I'm glad.. that y-you're safe." he tried to say and smiled weakly. "I love you, my son."

And with that, my father closed his eyes and stopped breathing. My world shattered. I remembered my family running towards me, crying and shouting my father's name. Before I knew it, my mind was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Oz-kun? Oz-kun." a girl's voice said.

"Shut up Lottie. You're going to wake him." another voice said.

"That's my point!" the girl from before shouted.

I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned. My head hurts. I tried to sit up. When my eyes adjusted, I realized that I was in my room, on my bed.

"So you finally woke up." Alice said.

"Where's my father?" I asked frantically.

"He's outside." Lottie answered.

"I'm sorry master. I failed." Echo interrupted and bowed.

"It's not your fault. Would you kindly leave my room? I'm going to change." I said.

"I will help you change!" Lottie said excitedly.

Alice dragged her out of the room despite her complaints. Echo followed them. I quickly changed and went outside only to see the three waiting for me. Lottie put her hands around my arm and led me outside with the other two trailing behind.

There were thousands of people. I walked towards my family. My mother and sister were crying. Uncle Oscar's eyes were swollen but there were no tears coming out. He probably cried all night until there were no tears left for him to shed.

I walked towards my father's coffin. I looked at him lying there peacefully as if he's just sleeping. I stayed there for half an hour and sat beside my mother and sister. I tried to comfort them but they wouldn't stop crying. I didn't know why but tears weren't coming out from my eyes. I'm hurt, extremely hurt. I wanted to get revenge but the guy who shot my father was already dead.

"Father wouldn't be happy if you're crying." I said.

"You're right." my mother said and wiped her tears. She then forced a smile.

"Fa-Father.. left u-us." Ada cried.

"No. He's still here guiding us though we couldn't see him." I said and embraced her.

"I miss him." she said.

"We all are." I whispered.

Days had passed. My father's coffin was already buried on the royal cemetery where all royals of the four dukedoms' dead bodies lie.

"Oz. You have to attend Latowidge Academy." my mother said.

We were at the living room having tea.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have to learn your duties being the heir. You're going to be the next king when you turn eighteen." my mother replied.

"Oh." I just said.

I knew that this would eventually happen.

"You will be living in the dorms. I'm so sorry Oz for sending you away but I didn't have a choice. You understand right?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You will be able to come home during summer vacation and holidays." she smiled. "I hope that you'll be able to make friends."

I just nodded and smiled.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"No! Onii-chan! Don't go, please!" Ada cried out loud. She was hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry Ada but I have to leave. Don't worry, I will come and visit you on holidays." I smiled and patted her head.

"No. I don't want you to go." she said.

"Me too. I'm going to miss you." I said and kissed her forehead. My mother also kissed me on the forehead and embraced me. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Uncle Oscar ruffled my hair.

"Good luck." he grinned.

I smiled and waved goodbye to my family.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

I went to my room which I recently discovered was for two people. I opened the door and saw a boy about my age with black hair of longer-length which was a mess and gold eyes. He was wearing a collared shirt, black pants and a black hat.

"Hi. I'm Oz Vessalius." I introduced and reached out my hand.

"Gilbert Nightray." he said and shook my hand.

"So you're my roommate?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

He just nodded. I went to my bedroom and fixed my things. After a few hours, I lied on my bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

I woke up only to find Gilbert standing inside my room.

"You're going to be late." he said.

I looked at my clock which was placed on the bedside table and my eyes immediately went wide. I hurriedly took a bath and fixed myself while my roommate just stood there watching me.

"I'm ready." I announced.

"Let's go." he said and walked outside of the room.

"What's your class?" I asked while we're walking through the hallway.

"Class B." he answered.

"Oh, we're on the same class." I said.

We walked in silence until we reached our classroom.

"Stay here until the teacher calls you." he said and proceeded inside.

A teacher came and greeted me. I greeted back. He then went inside the room. I heard him announce to the class that they got a transfer student. The class went wild. The teacher then called me. I walked inside and the class immediately went silent. I stood in front and scanned the room. I immediately saw my roommate and to my shock, I also saw the weird beautiful girl from my ceremony before. She seemed to notice me looking at her so she smiled.

'What was her name again? Oh yeah, Sharon from the Rainsworth dukedom.' I remembered.

My eyes roamed around the room until I spotted my three servants. I was surprised. I didn't know they are also attending this school. Alice was sleeping soundly. Lottie was giggling and winked at me while Echo's head was down but I swear when I saw her glanced at me, her face became red and she immediately looked down on her desk. I was confused but decided to ignore it.

"Hi. I'm Oz Vessalius. Nice to meet all of you." I greeted with a smile.

The whole class turned to chaos.

* * *

- xxx -

* * *

**Hmm. I couldn't make up my mind on what will happen next so I really need your help. Any suggestions in mind? If you have, please tell me.**


End file.
